The Horcrux Quest
by idreamof
Summary: My version of book 7. Harry sets off on his horcrux quest with Ron and Hermione... but will Ginny remain safely at home, like he wants her too? spoilers for all Harry Potter books, including HBP, some HG and RHr ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It isn't mine… its JK's…. but you should know that by now, shouldn't you? The Horcrux Quest AN: Yes, I know it's a really corny title, and really stupid too, but I just couldn't think of one… I'm not that creative… 

**Chapter One: Number 4, Privet Drive**

Harry sighed as he lay his head back on his pillow. Four more nights. Four more nights until he could leave the Dursleys forever. Ron and sent an owl earlier that week, telling him that he and Hermione would be arriving at 1:00 in the morning on the 29th of July to help him get his stuff and apparate back to the Burrow. The wedding would be taking place on the 3rd of August, giving Harry a good 6 days to spend there. They had decided to leave the day after the wedding for Godric's Hollow, from there traveling on to wherever clues led them in their quest for the horcruxes.

Harry drifted off into imaginings of what was yet to come, the daunting task ahead of them, and also what they would be leaving behind. A petite redhead came forward in his mind's eye. Ginny. He had broken it off with her at Dumbledore's funeral, making the tragic day even more despairing for him, but it had to be done. He didn't know what he would do if she was hurt, or worse… she was his reason to live…if she was gone… well… he steeled his mind against thoughts of her, forcing the lion in his chest to back away from the surface. It wouldn't work out. They couldn't be together, and that was that.

He was disrupted out of his musings from a sharp rap at his window. He ambled out of bed to open his window for the two owls waiting outside. Hedwig flew in first, back from her nightly hunt. She was followed by the Weasleys' old, bedraggled owl, Errol, who had come with a letter, soaking wet from the rain.

He fumbled to untie the letter from Errol's legs, as he feebly tried to shake himself off. He carefully unfolded the damp piece of parchment and smoothed it out. The writing was just clear enough to be legible:

_Hey mate,_

_How's your summer going? Wait, why would I even ask that? I'm pretty sure it's not been so great. Oh man, poor you, stuck with those bastards. Well, we're coming to get you. Only four nights left, so don't worry mate. We'll come to your rescue… hahaha… anyway, be sure to have your things ready by 1:00 on the 29th. Just so you know, we're also bringing Fred and George. They said they wanted to give one last goodbye present to the Dursleys. Well, I can't wait for that! So we'll see you then Harry. I'd wish you happy birthday, but we're gonna be there to wish you it in person!_

_-Ron_

_PS. There should be a letter from Ginny enclosed._

And sure enough, there was a small piece of parchment squashed at the bottom of the envelope. He un-crumpled it. It held nothing, other than a lipstick kiss mark, and one word.

_-Ginny_

_AN: I'll judge by reviews whether I should attempt to continue this or not, cause I'm not that sure how good it is… _


	2. Chapter Two: Nightmares

Disclaimer: It isn't mine, its J.K.'s … shouldn't you know that already? If the whole Harry Potter world belonged to me, I don't think I would be writing on Harry Potter Fanfiction…Isn't it for fans?… Thank you for letting me get that out…now… on with the story!

**Chapter Two: Nightmares**

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. Muddles of veils, astronomy towers, green flashes of light, screams, and a red haired girl, lying in a pool of blood on the ground plagued his dreams. He couldn't stand it. He wanted it all to end. But he had a task to do. He had a destiny to fulfill. The fate of the whole world was on _his_ shoulders…

He was the only one who could do it. He went over the remaining horcruxes in his mind, as was now becoming customary upon waking

The locket

The cup

Nagini

Something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw

The locket was in the possession of R.A.B., if he or she was still alive, the cup's location was still unknown, and the "something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" still had to be identified, much less located. Nagini, he knew, would be with Voldemort.

And the most terrifying of them all… Voldemort himself… The task loomed above him, its completion seemingly forever out of his reach…How was he, a 16 year old boy, supposed to kill an over 50 year old monster?

He turned over, and attempted to fall back into sleep, but rest was scarce for him these days, as visions and nightmares woke him each and every night, pushing any hope of sleep out of his mind.

He awoke the next morning to Aunt Petunia's screams of "Boy! Get up now! Dudders wants bacon!" He groaned and slid out of bed… That fat pig… ahahahh… he laughed humorlessly to himself… the pig wants to eat bacon…haha… What a sad joke…. He _really _needed to get out more… He was slowly and surely going insane.

Two more nights until he was out of the Dursleys' house forever… the wait was also driving him crazy… Wow… he thought… the fate of the wizarding world is in the hands of a lunatic…

AN: I know its suckish, and I know its short… but I needed a filler between the first chapter and when Ron and Hermione take him away from the Dursleys… R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Midnight Robbery and Ambush 

Harry hadn't slept well very often that summer, with nightmares plaguing his dreams. He sat in the on his trunk, in the dark of the Dursleys' living room at midnight. However, he hadn't been woken up by blood curdling screams coming out of his own mouth. Today, Ron and Hermione were coming to take him away from the Dursleys forever.

He had carefully checked every nook and cranny of "his room", searching for forgotten books or old hidden food and possessions. He had then put all his clothes and things into his trunk, and dragged it, as quietly as possible, downstairs, holding Hedwig's empty cage between his teeth. He checked the mantle clock. 12:59…

Harry jumped at a sharp popping noise that was coming from outside. He ran to the window, peering out. In the shadows, he could see two familiar figures.

Ron and Hermione.

They ran up to the door, knocking on it tentatively. Harry quietly opened it a crack. Ron and Hermione slipped inside.

"Got your stuff mate?"

"Yeah".

"Then come on! Mum's already making food for you."

The trio stepped outside without another word. With two pops, Hermione disappeared with Harry's trunk, and reappeared again in front of them. She put out her hand to get Ron, but he leaned forward and whispered, "We can apparate Hermione…"

"But Ron, you don't have a license yet, and Harry isn't even of age. If the ministry detects him doing magic here, they'll send a letter, and he will probably have to go to trial again. Also, keep in mind that Voldemort still has some spies in the Ministry. If they find out you've left the Dursleys, they wouldn't waste a minute in attacking!"

Harry and Ron sighed, realizing the truth behind her statements. They didn't want to attract attention to themselves. Ron pushed Harry forward, saying "I can legally defend myself if something happens. Take him first." Harry scowled, but let Hermione grasp his arm tightly, and side-along apparate him away to the Burrow. As soon as they arrived, she let go of him, and left with another pop .

The twins were waiting there, in front of the house, to greet him. Fred stepped forward.

"Jolly good day, isn't it Harry m'boy!"

"Ah yes! Wonderful day!"

"You got all your stuff?"

"Good. We'll be off then!"

"I hope your uncle likes cupcakes… We made some, and they are simply scrumdidlyumtious!"

"Yes… could you just sign this note?"

Harry took the quill from George's hand, and read it over quickly:

_Goodbye, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley._

_I would just like to say thank you for taking care of me. Here are some lovely chocolate cupcakes that I would like to present to you to show you my gratitude! Enjoy them._

_Yours truly,_

Harry signed the note, with a small grin on his face. The twins took it, folded it, and apparated away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Twin Troublemakers To The Rescue 

Fred and George appeared at the Dursleys' front door just as a light turned on upstairs. They grinned identical grins, and placed the basket of cupcakes on the doorstep. They looked at each other for a second, and apparated away with a pop.

With another pop they were back in The Burrow's front yard. They watched amusedly as Hermione and Ron snuck away "unseen" to the trees by the pond. The twins rolled their eyes. Fred shook his head.

"Young love, eh George,"

"So innocent and naïve,"

"Yes…makes you want to puke, doesn't it?"

"Wise words, as always, my dear Fred."

"Oh yes."

With that they turned away and walked up to the front door. Mrs. Weasley was already in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Harry was sitting with his head on the table. It was only then that they noticed how thin he was. The dark circles under his eyes stood out against his pale skin.

"Harry, are you okay?" Fred stepped closer to him. Harry looked up. They could see the dead look of his face, and the dullness of his usually bright green eyes.

"I'm fine Fred." Fred and George looked doubtful, but knew they wouldn't get anything else out of him, so they smiled at him, and ran away upstairs, and to their room.

George slammed the door shut.

"He's definitely not fine."

"When did you pick that up?" Fred rolled his eyes. George scowled, but then his eyebrows creased with worry. He looked down.

"I'm scared for him."

Fred sat down beside his brother and sighed.

"I know. We all are. Mum's been beside herself."

"Ginny hasn't come out of her room."

"I heard they broke up."

"Normally, I'd beat the guy up, but… well… "

"Yeah. He didn't just randomly dump her for another girl. Knowing Harry, he probably has his reasons,"

"No matter how ridiculous they are."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A bedraggled Ginny slipped into the room. The tears on her face glistened in the morning light that was coming from the window. Fred looked up worriedly.

"Are you ok, Ginny?"

Ginny sniffed at sat down beside George.

"He's here"

"Harry?"

"He's here"

They couldn't seen to get anything else out of her, so they gave up on it and George pulled her into a hug.

"We'll beat him up for you if you like?"

Ginny looked up alarmed.

"NO! Please don't! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Except break our baby sister's heart…"

"But…" She sighed. "He had his stupid reasons. He's too good for me. He tries to break up with me, just to protect me. I saw him in the living room. He looks miserable. He didn't want to leave me. And here I am now, mourning because he loves me too much to see me hurt."

"What? He broke up with you to protect you? How is that… Oooh…." Fred trailed off.

"He thinks I'm going to be targeted because of him. He doesn't want me close to him. He thinks I'll get hurt."

"We'll go knock some sense into him…" Fred and George stood up.

"Please! I intend on following him anyway… There's nothing he can do to keep me back… no point in breaking his nose…"

"Sorry Gin, but as big brothers, this is our job!"

Ginny sighed and looked down, as the twins walked purposefully out the door.

Harry was picking at his pancakes when he heard footsteps on the stairs. The twins emerged from around a corner, and glared at him. He averted his gaze and turned it back on his pancakes.

"Harry. We need to talk to you."

"Outside"

Harry stood up, leaving his un-eaten pancakes on his plate, and followed them out the door.

As soon as they were in the yard, George turned around and punched him in the face. Harry didn't even try to retaliate, as Fred barreled him and hit his face a few times. The twins then stood up, and George extended a hand to Harry. Harry stood up on his own, and walked back to the house, and went inside. Fred and George looked at each other.

They found Harry sitting on his bed in Ron's room, looking through what looked like a photo album.

"Harry?" Fred knelt down next to him.

"We're sorry Harry, that was just for breaking our sister's heart… brotherly obligation, you know…"

Harry didn't even look up. Fred stood, sighing, and the twins left the room.

Harry sat there, staring at the picture of his parents on their wedding day, Sirius waving from James' side. Tears pricked at his eyes as he stared at the godfather he would never see again, and the parents he would never meet.

The door creaked open, and Harry looked up. Ron and Hermione walked in, hand in hand.

"Bloody hell Harry! What happened to your face?"

Harry mumbled something incoherent.

"Harry?"

"Just put a glamour or concealment charm on it, please? I don't want to talk about it."

Hermione sighed and stepped forward. She put her fingers under Harry's chin, pushing his face up towards her. She pulled out her wand and muttered a few words. The bruises and black eye disappeared, as well as the scratch along his cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us what happened Harry?"

Harry nodded, and turned his head back to his album.

Ron and Hermione, sensing that the conversation was over, went around Harry and sat on Ron's bed, Ron's arm around Hermione's shoulder.

It was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

1_Disclaimer for all chapters: If you recognize it, I don't own it._

AN: sorry for the delay. My computer has been really messed up.

**Chapter Five: Birthday Bash and Smashing**

It was the 30th of July. Tomorrow would be Harry's 17th birthday. However, the soon-to-be birthday boy hadn't even taken notice of it.

He had been completely out of it most of the time, either staring into space, with images of the horcruxes and what he had seen in Dumbledore's pensive cursing through his mind, dwelling on recent nightmares and visions, pouring through all his old school books, or looking through his photo album, always lingering on the picture of him and Ginny, sitting by the lake at Hogwarts.

Ron had punched him once, once he found out about his and Ginny's break-up. He had then proceeded to apologize, and place a glamour charm on the new bruise. Ron had realized then where the other bruises had come from, but had neglected to inform anybody, even Hermione, of his new insight.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George huddled near the pond behind the Burrow. Harry's birthday would be the next day. They doubted Harry had ever had a _real _birthday party, and were currently in a heated debate over how to make this one, the best he would ever have.

"Lots of big bangs, eh Gred?"

"Oh yes, Forge. What about those Blueberry Jam Balloons?"

"Or the Screaming Streamers?"

"I think just a big cake would be good. You don't want to make a mess. I don't think your mum would like that."

"Can I jump out of the cake?"

"Excellent idea, Gin! Right Forge?"

"Precisely, my dear Gred!"

In the end, they decided on a small party. However, it was to be full of pranks, and all the other good party stuff they could think of.

However, thought it wasn't said out loud, they all knew, in the back of their heads, that Harry was very unlikely to participate in the festivities.

Molly was already getting ready to bake a large, triple layer cake. The ingredients for all of Harry's favorite foods were sitting on the counter. A mass of balloons and confetti was hidden in the shoe closet. All of the presents were underneath Ginny's bed, as that was the place they figured Harry was least likely to go.

Harry didn't sleep that night, instead opting to sit and watch the clock, counting down the minutes until he was 17. Almost every birthday had been spent the same way, sitting alone and watching the time. The only exceptions had been the summer before his first year, when Hagrid had broken into the small hut that they had been staying in, and last year, when he had had a small birthday party with the Weasleys. This year might also be counted as different, he reminded himself, as he wasn't really alone. Ron was snoring in the bed beside his. He saw the minute hand on the clock reach the twelve, and took out his wand from under his pillow. He thought for a second, and then put a silencing charm around his bed. That way, he thought with satisfaction, he wouldn't have to listen to Ron snoring in his sleep, and Ron wouldn't have to listen to him screaming in his nightmares. He fell asleep to the silence and beauty of an early summer morning sunrise.

He hadn't slept for 4 hours when he was awoken by shaking. He blearily opened his eyes and found himself fact to face with 8 Weasleys, plus Hermione, who were all crowding around him. They were shouting about something, but he couldn't seem to hear them. He opened his mouth, then remembered: the silencing charm! He was of age! It was his birthday!

He took out his wand again, and muttered the counter spell. He started slightly as all the previously muted noise blasted at his ears. He looked around him. Bill, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all standing around him. There was a pile of presents by his bed, and they were all wearing party hats, which seemed to flash different colors, (courtesy of Fred and George).

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Party Bash Smash Flash Hats, Harry!"

"Want one?"

They held a hat out to him. He blinked, and accepted the hat with a quiet "thanks".

He then looked up in alarm, as the name of the product registered itself in his drowsy mind.

"Smash?"

"Yup! They give pre-programmed birthday beats!"

"Watch"

The hats then came off of their heads and floated over to Harry. They proceeded to organize themselves into a sort of fist, and punch him in the shoulder, shouting:

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE"

"FOUR"

"FIVE"

"SIX"

"SEVEN"

"EIGHT"

"NINE"

"TEN"

"ELEVEN"

"TWELVE"

"THIRTEEN"

"FOURTEEN"

"FIFTEEN"

"SIXTEEN"

"_SEVENTEEN!"_

with each punch. They then formed a cake, and "Happy Birthday" rang out, the candles flashing all the while.

After he had opened 3 books on defense, a bag full of pranks, several hand-knitted pairs of socks, a bottomless bag, and various other gifts, everyone headed downstairs for cake and food.

Remus and Tonks stopped by at lunch. Tonks handed Harry a badly wrapped package of sweets. Remus took Harry aside and handed him a rather large package.

"Open it later. It's basically a bunch of your parents' old things. I thought you might like to have it. There's also something in there that James wanted to give you when you were of age. You'll find it. Good luck on... whatever you're leaving to do, Harry, and be safe."

"I will."

"So you're of age now, eh?"

"Yeah."

"James should be doing this, or Sirius... but... I don't need to give you "The Talk", do I?"

Harry laughed. "No, no, don't worry about that, Remus."

The werewolf smiled at him, and then gave him a hug.

"We love you Harry, always remember that."

Harry nodded, and watched as Mrs. Weasley handed Remus and Tonks pieces of cake, and they headed out the door.

AN. How was that? Really sorry about the delay. Like I said, I had computer problems. Please Review! I want to know if this is totally hopeless, or whether I should attempt to continue it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Beauty and the Beast**

The evening before Bill and Fleur's wedding the Burrow was like bedlam. Everyone was running around trying to get everything into place in time. Mrs.Weasley was cooking like mad, while Fleur was frantically running around inspecting every inch of the yard to make sure all the chairs and flowers were in the right places. Gabrielle, Fleur's sister, was readying and inspecting all the dresses and suits with a fervor to rival her sister's. Bill and Charlie had gone out for a drink and the bachelor's party, and the rest of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione, were helping with the setup for the dancing area.

By the time the sun set, everything was ready, and everyone was exhausted. Ron and Harry clambered into bed with their clothes on, and were asleep before their heads hit their pillows.

The next morning, they were woken up by shrill screeching.

"EEEEEEEEEK! Ginny, where are my shooze? Zey are misseeng! Oh No! Where are zey? Mrs. Weasley?"

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and shared an amused look... Women.

Bill fiddled with his tie as he paced around his room. Ron, George, Fred, Charlie, Abel (Bill's friend from Egypt, and his best man), and Harry sat around his bed.

George coughed.

Bill's shoe tapped against the floor.

Harry sneezed.

Abel sighed.

"Awkward silence..."

"Ron! Don't break the silence!"

"Oh well _sorry_ Fred! I didn't know it was so _important_."

"Well it is, ok?"

"George coughed first, and that means he made the first noise!"

"Hey! Keep me out of this!"

"Um... how about a game of chess?"

"Excellent idea, Abel! You against me?"

"Good luck, Ron."

"I play winner."

"No problem, Fred"

Evening came and the wedding started. Arielle, one of Fleur's cousins, played the harp as the procession began. Bill came down the isle, looking pale, yet joyous. When at last it was Fleur's turn to come down, Arielle struck up a new tune, more flowing and soft that the previous. The bride walked slowly down the isle, flanked by fairies and glittering stars that shimmered as they floated about. Everyone was overcome by the beauty and elegance of her, and couldn't help but stare in awe. As Bill lifted Fleur's veil to kiss her, the fairies and stars surrounded him as well. The arrival of a singing pheonix ended their time at the altar, and they stepped off it a married couple, ready for dancing and food.

Nobody noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's odd behaviour. The golden trio had slipped away as the dancing began to pack a few last minute things.

Ginny, seeing this, had slipped inside as well. She knew they were trying to leave unnoticed, and had no plans of allowing them to do so.

Harry and Ron threw a few more sets of clothing, food, and necessities into their trunks. They then shrunk and locked them, putting them into their backpacks. Ron rolled up three sleeping bags and a few extra blankets, while Harry gathered pillows and extra food.

In Ginny's room, Hermione was shrinking and packing all the bandages and other first-aid books and things she could find. She didn't notice somebody watching her from the doorway.

AN: PLEEEAAASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU!

I know it's a really short chapter, but I felt as if the scene or whatever ended there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

They could still hear the music from outside as they left the burrow just past midnight. They carried only backpacks, as everything had been shrunk to fit inside their one bag. They planned on only going to visit Gringotts before setting out on their journey.

When they reached Gringotts, they saw only 2 goblins were still awake and working. They walked up to the desk.

"Good morning, sirs and madam, how may I help you?"

"We would like to make a withdrawal, please, from my vault."

"Follow me please."

They made their way down to Harry's vault, where they all loaded up bags with as much gold as possible, before shrinking the bags and putting them into their backpacks.

"Would it be possible to make a conversion to muggle money?"

"How much would like, Mr. Potter?"

"Ten thousand pounds, if possible."

"It will be ready for you at the front desk, sir."

When they reached the ground floor, they quickly collected the money, shrunk all but 50 pounds of it, and set out into the dark.

Ron broke the silence first, as they headed down Diagon Alley.

"Where do we go first, Harry?"

"Well...I was... but never mind... maybe it isn't such a good idea..."

"What is it? We might be able to go wherever it is you want to... We made an earlier start than expected anyway."

"Yeah mate, we have time."

"Well...I kind of wanted to go to Godric's Hollow, and see their graves, just once..."

"We can go there Harry, if you want to," Hermione nodded.

"Do you know how to get there, mate?"

"Harry closed his eyes for a second, then opened them, nodding. " I can apparate us there, I think.

"You sure, Harry?"

"Yeah."

Harry closed his eyes and grasped both of his friends arms tightly. They disappeared with a pop.

They were standing in front of a mass of rocks and rubble. A house was barely distinguishable behind the mess. Vines and moss were growing all over it, and not a sound was heard, save for the chirping of the crickets and birds in the early morning.

Hermione looked nervous.

"Should we go in?"

"Maybe not yet Hermione, I want to go around the village first."

They turned around and left the site.

They wandered around the village. It was rather small, and many of the houses were boarded up or run down.

"My dad once told me that many people left after finding out that Voldemort had gotten in, thinking it was haunted, or unsafe."

"Is it?"

"Don't know, Hermione."

"There's the church!"

"And the graveyard."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other worriedly. Harry was walking towards the graveyard. His face had gone pale, and they could see his hands shaking.

"Should we follow him, Hermione?"

"Maybe... You don't know if anything dangerous is in there."

Harry wondered among the rows of graves until he spotted the two he was looking for

James Potter

1960-1981

Caring Father

Loving Husband

Cherished Friend

Lily Evans-Potter

1960-1981

Caring Mother

Loving Wife

Cherished Friend

Harry fell to his knees beside the two graves. He conjured a few flowers, and placed them gently beside each grave. A few tears escaped his eyes as he started to talk to the parents he had never really known.

"Hello Mum, Dad. I'm sorry I couldn't visit you earlier, I really am. I miss you. I wish you were here. But there's nothing I can do about it now. Damn Peter Pettigrew. I hate him. Do you? Maybe you do, maybe you don't. I'll never really know. Sirius is gone too. It was my fault, I'm sorry. Are you mad at me for it? I think you should be, I would deserve it. Is he with you right now, wherever you are? Tell him I'm sorry, won't you? I never meant for anything to happen to him. It was a mistake, I swear. Will you forgive me? Maybe I don't deserve forgiveness. I'll see you again someday, I hope. Have you been watching me? Have you seen my whole life without me noticing? I wish you were there. I wish you were there when I got my Hogwarts letter. Did you know I was sorted into Gryffindor, like you? Did you know I was on the Quidditch team in my first year, Dad? Are you proud of me? Happy for me? Maybe... I wish I was with you right now, wherever you are. Is it nice there? Are you happy? Do you miss me? I miss you and Sirius more than anything in the world. I wish Peter never joined Voldemort. I wish you never made him your secret keeper... but it's no use wishing, is it? I love you Mum, I love you Dad. Do you love me too? I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. I'll try and come back if I can, I really will, but I have something I need to do now. You know about it, don't you? The prophecy? I don't want to leave you Mum, Dad..."

Ron and Hermione watched from a distance as Harry leaned against his mother's grave. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

And he had never felt safer or more content in his life.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE

I have given up on giving titles to chapters.. I've run out of creative-ness and witty sayings that slightly fit the chapter... TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! yay!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Ron and Hermione watched as their friend's eyelids drooped into sleep. They decided to settle down for the night, taking turns keeping watch and sleeping.

Ron leaned against a tall oak tree near the edge of the graveyard while Hermione sat down against the tree's roots, wrapping her cloak tightly around her. The wind blew eerily through the trees. She shivered as the moon lit up the gravestones, deciding that she didn't like sleeping in graveyards one little bit.

Hermione watched the sun come up, and, deciding that it was time to leave, shook Ron awake.

"We should get going."

"Hmmmm..."

"Come on Ron, get up."

"Fine..."

"Should we go get Harry?"

"Yeah."

Ron slowly walked over to where his best friend lay sleeping. He knelt next to him.

"Hey mate, its time to wake up..."

Harry didn't stir from the first deep, peaceful sleep he had had in ages. Ron sighed, and shook him slightly.

"I'm sorry mate, but we should go..."

Harry's hand twitched, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?"

"We have to go, mate."

"Oh. Ok."

Ron stood up and walked over to where Hermione was waiting.

"Goodbye Mum. Bye Dad. I love you both."

They walked down the empty streets of the village. Few windows had lights in them, giving the alley a deserted feel.

"Harry, do you remember where the house is?"

"Don't worry Hermione."

They walked down several more streets before they came to what used to be Godric's Hollow.

Harry took a deep breath as he opened the gate, and walked inside.

"So this was your house, mate?"

"Yeah."

"Should we go inside?"

"I'm going."

"We're coming too Harry."

"Yeah mate. You can't get rid of us."

They searched the rubble for anything of importance. Ron came upon a jewelry box with a necklace and a ring inside.

"You want this mate?"

"Sure. Thanks Ron."

Harry shrank the box and put it in his bag, along with a tattered baby blanket and teddy bear. Hermione silently handed him a photo album. It was filled with pictures, from his parents' wedding, his birth, and many other occasions. Harry noted that Peter wasn't present in many of them that Sirius and Remus were in. _He was probably at Death Eater meetings, _Harry mused angrily.

They went through everything around what must have been the front porch, before moving to the backyard. They came upon many momentos and old belongings, like shoes and clothes, jewelry and silverware, diaries and old books. Harry shrank almost everything that he found, putting them into his bag.

They didn't notice someone standing in the shadows of a big willow tree on the edge of the property.

AN: I know it's a really short chapter... I'll try to make them longer, I promise!

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Did you really think you could leave me behind?"

Three heads whipped around as a figure stepped out from under the shadows of the willow tree. Their jaws dropped open as they saw who it was.

"G-Ginny?"

"You won't be able to get rid of me _that_ easily, Mr. Potter."

"Gin, what are you doing here? Mum'll be furious!"

"And you think she'll be happy with you lot leaving with nothing but a note?"

"Well... Gin, you're her little girl!"

"And you, Ronald, are her "baby boy"."

Ron's ears reddened as he walked up to his sister.

"You haven't even finished your OWLs yet!"

"So? I don't care about OWLs. This is _way_more important than any tests or marks. Besides, I can take them later."

The Trio recognized their defeat, and proceeded with their search. After a few more minutes, Hermione spoke up.

"I think we're done out here, don't you? Maybe we should go into the house."

"Do you want to, mate?"

Harry nodded and silently climbed over the rubble to reach the door. He opened it and went inside.

The others looked at each other, then followed quietly.

Harry looked around what must have been the living room. Then, as if drawn by some invisible force, he walked over to a spot near the remains of a couch, and froze, his face pale. He leaned over andbrushed his fingers againstthe floor.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered the house to find Harry staring at the ground. Hermione looked questioningly at him.

"Harry...?"

"My dad died here."

Three faces paled as the full impact of that sentence came through the fog in their minds.

They went around the house, collecting more nick-knacks, and anything they thought might be of importance.

They then started up the stairs, looking nervously at the broken and strained wood, andhoping they wouldn't collapse beneath them.

On the upper floor, there were several rooms. They first went into what used to be the bathroom. Harry picked up a small hand mirror and a jewelry case, wrapping them in a tissue and putting them in his bag. They then went into what seemed to be a guest room, as it was devoid of any personal belongings, and had only a bed, and some basic furniture.

The next room was his parents' bedroom. It was basically intact, and Harry sat down on the side of the bed, fingering the Gryffindor-coloured quilt that lay on it. It was dusty, but small embroidered details could be made out along the edge.

They left the room after about 15 minutes, and proceeded to the next.

It was Harry's nursery.

The remains of a crib were by the far wall. Toys and children's books littered the floor. A playpen lay by an old toybox.

Harry walked over to a spot by the window.

"Mum was killed here." Hemotioned to the floor by his feet.

"I got the curse here." He pointed slightly to his left.

"Er, mate, um...How do you know this?"

"I don't know... I just do."

He walked around the room, and picked up a small toy snitch. He also found a tiny pretend broomstick, as well as a Quaffle and two bludgers. He packed them into his bag, and left the room silently, without looking back.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shared a worried glance. Any other person would be crying their eyes out at that point, and Harry's emotionless facade was starting to scare them.

They found him sitting on a rock just outside the gate.

"Harry, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Hermione."

"Where do we go next, mate?"

"We need somewhere to sleep."

"Merlin Harry, you're right! I completely forgot about that!"

"What? The great Hermione, forget something?"

"Oh, shut it, Ron."

"We need to find out where Riddle went, all the places he's been. I know he lived at an orphanage, and that he worked at Borgin and Burkes. He tried to get the Defense job at Hogwarts, too. We have to find a locket, with a big 'S' on it, a cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, Nagini, and something that belonged to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Then we have to destroy them, and after that I have to kill him."

They decided to disguise themselves, incase anybody they knew were to see them. They first stopped off at a muggle hairdresser to dye their hair.

Ginny and Hermione giggled as they went through the books of hairstyles. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes in amusement as they watched the girls.

"Is this fun to them?"

"Dunno mate... women are a mystery."

Ron and Ginny left the salon with dark brown hair, as dark as Harry's natural colour. As they were siblings, they decided there should be some obvious likeness between the two of them, so nobody would doubt the fact. Harry and Hermione were also to be posing as brother and sister. They both had straight blond hair, as Hermione had decided that blond would be a nice colour, and that she would also like to try straightening her hair. Ron and Ginny decided to make their last name 'Weston', while Harry and Hermione were 'Patterson's.

They started their journey as completely different people.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Horcrux Quest**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I am not J.K. Rowling._

Chapter Ten

"Where do we go next, mate?"

"Well... do we need anything else? Like, where will we be sleeping? I think it would be better to buy anything else here, before we leave. As for where we're going, I was thinking of Albania. We know Voldemort was there, since that's where he killed Bertha Jorkins."

Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I don't think that there's anything else that we need. We might want tents, but with our new..." she trailed off thoughtfully. "What about passports? How will we check into hotels without identification?"

Harry reached into his pocket and drew out four passports.

"Hermione, can you use some sort of spell to change the names on them?"

Hermione's eyes widened in realization. Then she smiled, and took the passports. With a few whispered words and the flick of a wand, they became the passports of Ronald Weston, Ginevra Weston, Harry Patterson, and Hermione Patterson.

The next day, the group arrived in Albania. They had spent the night in a small motel by the edge of London, before apparating to Tirana, Albania's capital. They wandered around the city for a few hours, questioning the locals about any recent, strange deaths, before moving on to Durres, Vlores, and other major cities. From their conversations, they gathered that there had been a lot of "accidents" in the more northern parts of the country, past Shkoder. People talked about a forest in that area, where vacationers, tourists, and other people had gone, never to return again. The bodies had never been found, although some belongings had recently been discovered on the trails. It all pointed to one inevitable conclusion: Voldemort had been there, and had left something that was killing people by the dozens.

They apparated to the town closest to the forest, and found a small hotel where they could stay. They checked in under their false names. Hermione and Ginny roomed together, while Harry and Ron did the same.

Hermione and Ginny silently arranged their things around what was going to be their room for the next few days. Ginny looked up several times, as if uneasy or unsure of something, but said nothing. When they were done, they changed into their nightclothes, and lay down on their beds.

"Hermione"

"Hmm?"

"Er, can I ask you something?"

"Sure...well... I guess you can, but I might not answer..."

"Why are we here? Why did you have to leave England? What are you looking for?"

"Ginny, I don't really know if it's my job to tell you that, or if you should know at all..."

"Hermione, I'm not leaving, no matter what any of you say. I'm in this with you lot till the very end. Don't you think it would be better that I knew what was going on, instead of blindly going into things?"

"Ginny..."

"Hermione, I will find out somehow... Please?"

Hermione turned around and sighed.

"I guess, but if Harry gets mad at me for this, I'm blaming you."

"Fine with me."

Hermione moved over to Ginny's bed, and placed every silencing and privacy charm and spell she knew around it, and Ginny added a few of her own. Hermione looked at Ginny, took a deap breath, and started talking.

"Alright then... Harry told us this when he came to the Burrow last month... You see, Trelawny made a prophecy, one that involved both Harry and..." she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Voldemort. It basically says that, in the end, either Harry will kill Voldemort, or Voldemort will kill Harry. Voldemort is immortal, so what we're trying to do, is to destroy his immortality. He's used horcruxes to make sure he won't die. Basically, he split his soul, so that when he is killed, there will still be other pieces of him alive, so he can come back. We have to destroy those pieces. That's why we had to leave England, because he hid those pieces. That's what we're looking for. Do you understand now? I know it's scary, but it's reality... Ginny?"

Ginny was staring out the window, her face pale, and her expression blank.

"Wow... I never thought it would be that complicated."

Hermione nodded,

"Me neither. But we just have to deal with it."

"Yeah... Poor Harry."

"I know."

Harry flipped through his photo album until he came to one of the most recent pictures. It was one of him and Ginny, sitting by the lake at Hogwarts. Ginny's head was lying on his lap, as he stroked her hair gently. He sighed. He missed her, even though she was only in the next room. But he knew, that, for her sake, they couldn't be together. She would be a target if people found out about their relationship. He wished she was back home, safe at the Burrow.

The door creaked as it opened. He looked up to see Ginny walking in nervously. He sighed and looked away, back at the photograph. She walked over to him, and sat beside him on the bed.

"Why are you here, Gin?"

"You didn't really think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"

"I had hoped I could. You could get seriously hurt with me, Gin."

"I know, and I don't care. Do you really think you would let me get hurt when you're around?"

Harry sighed, and shook his head.

"I would try, but I'm not Merlin, or even Dumbledore, Ginny. I'm just... me. I can't protect you from everything. There are other people that can."

"I don't think I would be safer anywhere else, Harry. Besides, I don't care that much about my safety. I want to be with you. I'm not leaving, no matter what you say!"

"But Gin..."

About an hour later, Ginny came bounding back into her and Hermione's room.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up curiously.

"Hmm?"

"We're a couple again! Boyfriend and Girlfriend! Lovebirds...whatever!"

She ran over and jumped onto Hermione's bed. The two girls hugged and squealed happily.

"What happened? Ginevra Weston, you have to tell me everything!"

AN.. How was that? Good? Bad? In between? Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Horcrux Quest**

Chapter Eleven

"We're going in tomorrow. I talked to a few people around here. They say that the forest just northwest of this hotel is where all the people were disappearing. That's where we're headed."

"Harry, are you sure? We don't want to just head into forests, hoping we'll find something there..."

"I'm positive, Hermione. Should we pack our stuff then?"

"Yes, I guess then we can just grab it at the last minute if we need to leave. If it isn't the right forest, then we can just come back to the hotel and go on like nothing happened."

"Brilliant, Hermione, as always."

"Oh shut it, Ronald."

Ron and Harry then started packing their things, while Hermione and Ginny went back to their room to do the same.

"Hey Harry, what's this?"

Harry looked up from where he was picking up shirts from off the ground.

"Hmm? Oh.. that... that's... well, whatever, it's mine."

"What's in it?"

"I dunno, I never checked. Remus gave it to me, on my birthday. I never got around to going through it."

Harry accepted the bag, and walked over to his bed. He peered into the bag for a fleeting second, before closing it quickly and putting it into his trunk. It was a bottomless bag, filled with all sorts of memoirs and things. He didn't have time to go through all of it at that moment, and he wasn't so sure he really wanted to. He had a job to do. The fate of the wizarding world was on his shoulders, and he didn't have time for trips down memory lane, or any such extratime consuming activities.

The next day, the group silently took their wands, and headed for the forest. When they reached it, Harry stepped forward.

"You don't have to come in, you know that, right?"

Hermione shook her head.

"We're coming in, Harry, we're not turning back now, and we never will."

Ginny and Ron nodded in agreement, and they headed into the forest.

As they went deeper in, their conversations got softer and more nervous, and the woods around them seemed to get darker and close in around them. The path was almost fully grown over, and they could barely make it out. Suddenly they heard a distant 'woosh'. They immediately stopped, and took out their wands. Something was moving in the shadows.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by lethifolds. The dark creatures' cloaks rippled, though there was no wind. Harry was immediately reminded of dementors, and summoned his patronus. The stag came galloping out of his wand, and charged at the dark creatures. Hermione, shaken out of her shock, added her patronus to the fight.

"RON! GINNY!"

They also added their patroni. The four animals ran at the surrounding lethifolds, and, after a few minutes, were able to push them far back into the woods.

Harry leaned over, breathing heavily.

"Keep... your guard...up."

They nodded, and, taking one last deep breath, straightened up. When they looked around, they realized they were already surrounded by a mass of snakes, which were all hissing threateningly at them. Hermione's extensive studying came in handy, as she cast a complicated shield charm around them. Harry immediately started hissing in parseltongue at the snakes, trying to get them to leave. A few hissed and slithered into the distance, but the rest remained. Harry hissed threats at them. Several backed down, but still many remained. Hermione kept the shield up, while Ron and Harry tried to set the snakes on fire, by shooting flames at them. Ginny cast her famous bat-bogey hexes at the snakes. Between the two spells, the group was able to immobilize the serpents enough to escape. They ran as fast as they could, through the only opening they could find. They didn't know how long before the snakes would be able to attack again.

They came to a stop when they reached a river. However, the river wasn't filled with water. It was filled with a dark red liquid; blood. Ginny's eyes filled with tears. There were bodies floating around the river.

"The bodies of the missing muggles." She whispered.

There was a boat on the bank that they were on, and Harry headed over to it.

"Ginny, we have to cross the river. If this is like the lake I had to cross with Profess... with the Headmaster, then it will register who goes in the boat. It will only allow one person to go in it. I'm going. Ginny, unless you don't want to, you have to be the one to come with me, since it won't register you, as you aren't of age yet. Bad judgement onTom's part, but good for us. Are you coming?"

"Of course."

"What do we do, mate?"

"Wait here, I guess. If you come... I don't know what will happen, and, frankly, I don't want to find out."

Harry and Ginny climed silently into the boat, and it started across the river. When they reached the other bank, they saw a mass of fog. Through it, a gold cup was indistinctly visible.

"That's it, Gin. I have to go in."

He stuck an arm into the fog, and inhaled sharply.

"Please Gin, you have to stay here."

She nodded, and he started into the fog.

The fog seemed to be made up of pieces of glass, or knives, as it sliced his skin, cutting at him. The river rippled as his blood was added to the crimson mixture. Harry brought his hand up to shield his face, grateful that his glasses were somewhat protecting his eyes, otherwise he would have been blind by then. After what seemed like hours, he finally reached the center of the deadly mist. The cup shone brightly on a pedestal. With shaking arms, he reached for it. It was a dead weight in his weakened arms. He ran as quickly out of the fog, back to the river. Ginny helped him climb into the boat, before getting in herself. They crossed back over the river.

When they got to the other side, Harry climbed out, and collapsed, unconscious.

Ron gathered Harry up in his arms, while Ginny took the cup. Hermione apparated as close to the hotel as she dared. She didn't need muggles seeing her performing magic, or for any wizards to realize that she wasn't just a muggle. She quickly ran to their rooms and collected their things, which they had packed the night before. She signed them out of the hotel, and thanked the manager. She then left the hotel, and apparated back to where her friends were waiting.

Hermione side-along apparated Ginny, while Ron did the same for Harry, and the group left Albania.

_Please Review... Please? Pretty Please? Please?_


End file.
